


Iscariot

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [37]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humanformers, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome looked up from his book when he heard the doorbell ring. He glanced at Rewind, who was at his desk, still editing even in the wee hours of the morning. Chromedome was waiting for him to go to bed and had just been starting to consider telling him to pack it up for the morning, and the last thing he expected in the dead of night was visitors."Uh," said Rewind, looking away from his computer, "Did you order something?"
Relationships: Brainstorm & Chromedome (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Iscariot

Chromedome looked up from his book when he heard the doorbell ring. He glanced at Rewind, who was at his desk, still editing even in the wee hours of the morning. Chromedome was waiting for him to go to bed and had just been starting to consider telling him to pack it up for the morning, and the last thing he expected in the dead of night was visitors.

"Uh," said Rewind, looking away from his computer, "Did you order something?" 

"Like what? Do they even deliver pizza this late?"

"They deliver pizza 'til three AM," Rewind frowned, "Can you check the peephole at least? I mean maybe someone had an accident or something. Just look and see, please?"

"I guess," Chromedome acquiesced, dog-earing his true crime novel and setting it on the side table as he stood up from the couch and crossed the living room to the front door. 

"Well?" Rewind prompted as Chromedome leaned up against the door and squinted into the peephole.

"It's Brainstorm!" Chromedome gasped, wrenching the door open.

Brainstorm wobbled where he stood waiting, soaked to the bone from the pouring rain, and positively filthy, caked to the elbows and knees in dark mud. He stared forward, beyond himself, at something in the distance Chromedome which could not see, his eyes unfocused and wide. 

"Brainstorm?" Chromedome prompted, voice softened by shock. Brainstorm took an uncertain step forward, and then another, stumbling past him into the living room, leaving muddy footprints and a trail of rainwater in his wake, though he didn't seem to care. 

"Are you alright?" Rewind asked, standing up, headphones held uncertainly in his hands. 

"What happened?" Chromedome gasped, but Brainstorm kept walking until he reached the center of the room and then wobbled in silence, arms hanging limply at his sides. "Storms?" 

Brainstorm's knees buckled and he collapsed onto his shins, crumpling forward. Chromedome cried out in surprise and stumbled forward to grab him and keep him from collapsing completely to the floor. 

"Holy shit-" Rewind exclaimed, "Brainstorm, what's wrong? Should I call an ambulance?"

"No," Brainstorm rasped hoarsely, sagged into Chromedome's shoulder. 

"Storm," Chromedome whispered, hooking his arms under his friend's shoulders, "What _happened_ to you?"

"Not me," Brainstorm said, barely a breath, "Never me."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Brainstorm continued, boneless, "it all means nothing." 

Chromedome and Rewind shared a terrified look, and then Chromedome shoved one of his legs beneath himself and hauled Brainstorm back to his feet.

"Come on," Chromedome said, looping one of his arms around his shoulders, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Is he sick?" Rewind asked, directing his question at Chromedome.

"I don't know," said Chromedome, "I know as much as you do."

"Does he have a fever?" Rewind pressed a palm to Brainstorm's forehead and seemed further perturbed by his lack of reaction. Brainstorm stumbled along as Chromedome dragged him towards the downstairs bathroom. 

"He's freezing," Rewind fretted, "I'll grab the thermometer from upstairs."

"Good idea."

Chromedome shouldered the bathroom door open and dropped his friend on top of the toilet.

"You're shaking," Chromedome observed, "It's gotta be forty degrees outside, how long have you been out there?" Brainstorm stared forward, without looking at him. "Jesus. Alright. Come on, hot shower before you freeze to death. Come on. Can you just rinse off? You can stay in the guest room. You know, if you don't go to the hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital," Brainstorm mumbled.

"Okay," Chromedome said, and sighed in relief when Brainstorm leaned forward and let him pull his mud caked sweatshirt off, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." 

"CD," Brainstorm said, his eyes focusing finally, and he glanced upward at him. Chromedome thought that in the near decade he had known him, he had never seen Brainstorm look so utterly devastated. He looked exhausted. He looked destroyed. "Do you believe in God?"

Chromedome blinked, taken aback by the question, and stared at him for another moment, wondering if he should lie, before he answered. "No," he said, eventually, uncomfortably.

"Me neither," sighed Brainstorm, his eyes unfocusing again. Chromedome frowned, unsettled.

"Come on. Stand up. Shower. You're covered in mud." Chromedome tugged at his arms, encouraging him to stand, and lethargically he did as he was directed. Chromedome turned the water on and turned to the door when he heard Rewind approach. 

"I got the ear thermometer," Rewind said, eyes darting to Brainstorm, who turned blankly to stare at him, "How's he doing?"

"I have no idea," Chromedome admitted, taking the thermometer, "I've never seen him like this. Never."

"Is he high?" Rewind asked as Chromedome tilted Brainstorm's head to the side and held the thermometer against his ear. Chromedome tilted his head to look at Brainstorm's pupils.

"I don't think so. Maybe?" 

"I'm not high," Brainstorm mumbled, "I'm not sick, either."

The thermometer beeped and Chromedome checked the temperature. He frowned. 

"You don't have a fever anyway." Chromedome shook his head, "Storms, talk to me. What _happened_?"

Brainstorm's eyes flickered to him and he turned away again just as quickly, shivering hard.

"Fine, whatever, okay," Chromedome sighed, "Come on. Pants off. Shower. You have to warm up." Chromedome turned back to his boyfriend in the doorway, "Uh, can you grab him some clothes from upstairs? I'm only two sizes bigger than him so it should be good enough."

"On it."

Chromedome turned back to Brainstorm, hugging his knees and sitting on the floor of the tub staring at the wall. The water ran orange-red with clay and mud. Chromedome put his hand under the stream of water and yelped, grabbing the handle and turning it down. Brainstorm sat under the water and showed little response. Chromedome dropped down to his knees, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"Storm," he said, as gently as he could, hoping the fear and panic wasn't leaching into his voice, "Are you _okay?_ "

"It's not about me," Brainstorm said, still staring ahead, dead eyed, "not about me or all the time I've wasted."

"Wasted on what?" Chromedome prompted.

Brainstorm watched the orange-red mud spiral down the drain. "Trying to change the past."


End file.
